


Parent Trap ~ Stony

by Miquiu



Category: Avengers, Marvel, juego de gemelas - Fandom, parent trap - Fandom, stevetony - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi, adaptación, juego de gemelas, parent trap
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miquiu/pseuds/Miquiu
Summary: Johnny y Peter son dos niños de 11 años que se conocen en un campamento, en un principio se impresionan de lo iguales que sus rostros son, luego descubren que son gemelos y hacen un plan para volver a unir a sus padres.-----------------------Novela basada en la pelicula "Parent Trap" o "Juego de Gemelas". Los gemelos son protagonizados por Peter Parker y Johnny Storm (Los 4 fantásticos). Aca: Peter Stark y Johnny Rogers.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo nació de una foto que publique de la película Juego de Gemelas en el grupo de facebook Stony Shippers y dije que quería adaptar esta pelicula a una fic stony, como tuve mucho apoyo la subi! Además la fic esta en Wattpad!

Johnny había llegado temprano al campamento, su padre le había enviado una lonchera llena de comida asique se había sentado en una mesa y se había dedicado a comer. A lo lejos vio a su amiga Susan que corría a su mesa, era el primer año en el que el campamento se hacía mixto, todos los años anteriores habían sido para chicos y la rubia no podía estar más contenta al respecto. Se conocían de la escuela y eran prácticamente como hermanos, aunque se había mudado hacia unos meses a una ciudad cercana, y ya no podían verse tanto como antes.

\- ¡Johnny! – Gritó bajándose del autobús y corrió a su encuentro, el chico sonrió y la abrazó – ¿me extrañaste pequeño pirómano? – se separó y le despeino el rubio cabello.

El sobrenombre le había quedado desde su cumpleaños número 11 el año anterior en el que con la bengala de la torta había prendido fuego accidentalmente la cortina y, si no fuese porque su padre había podido controlarlo, el living entero.

Ben corrió a ellos y les saltó encima abrazándolos y prácticamente asfixiándolos. El chico tenía una fuerza descomunal y de hecho era bastante robusto y alto para su edad, aunque tenía 13, dos años más que ellos. Johnny lo había conocido en la primera edición del campamento al que había asistido. Recordaba cómo lo había ayudado el primer día a quitar su maleta de la montaña gigante, ahí fue cuando supo de la increíble fuerza que tenía, se volvieron amigos de inmediato y resultaron ser de la misma ciudad, asique al volver a casa lo había presentado a la chica y los tres se habían vuelto inseparables.

\- Okey, okey. Ben, suéltanos o vas a rompernos algo – dijo Johnny exagerando pero fue suficiente para que el grandote los dejara libres.

~

Peter bajó de la limusina, se acomodó el pantalón de lino que tenía puesto, se arrugaba fácilmente. Había convencido a su padre de no obligarlo a usar un traje y lo máximo que aceptó fue aquel pantalón color crema con una chomba blanca. Ni bien miró sus alrededores supo que igualmente estaba mucho más elegante que los demás. La mayoría lucia shorts y remeras con estampas.

\- ¿Señor? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

\- Jarvis – volteó y miró con algo de pánico a su mayordomo, tenía ganas de salir corriendo de allí porque varios chicos ya lo miraban extrañados, la limusina tampoco había sido buena idea.

El mayor le entregó la valija – le compré algunas prendas más acordes al entorno joven Peter – le sonrió guiñándole el ojo y el menor suspiro aliviado.

Jarvis era prácticamente un tío para él y tenían una conexión tan grande que podían saber que pensaba el otro sin siquiera hablar. Lo había cuidado desde que tenía memoria porque su padre solía estar bastante ocupado, también lo había cuidado antes a él, aunque en realidad no se llevaban demasiados años, Jarvis tenía unos 60 años mientras su padre había cumplido los 40.

Según el hombre, su abuelo solía estar aún más ocupado que su padre, no podía creer cómo alguien podría pasar más tiempo fuera de su casa que Tony Stark pero al menos éste siempre que volvía de alguno de sus largos viajes se tomaba días enteros para compensárselo.

\- ¿Estás listo?

Peter asintió tomando coraje. Hacía años quería ir a aquel campamento internacional y Tony solo había accedido a aquello porque había tenido que perderse su feria de ciencias en la escuela por una reunión, vamos... que Peter se había aprovechado de aquello porque sabía lo culpable que se sentía.

Supuestamente las cosas eran muy distintas en Estados Unidos, aunque él no recordaba en absoluto su corto tiempo viviendo allí. Inglaterra era un hermoso país y, a pesar de que habían viajado por toda Europa, ésta era la primera vez que volvía a su lugar de nacimiento.

Peter y Jarvis se miraron divertidos cuando presintieron que era el momento de despedirse, ambos mostraron sus manos al mismo tiempo y rieron un poco, comenzaron a hacer su saludo personal. Lo habían diseñado cuando era un pequeño y aun lo hacían prácticamente todos los días cuando lo dejaba en la escuela. Su padre se había sentido extremadamente ofendido, o al menos fingía estarlo, porque su cuidador ahora tenía un saludo con su hijo y no con él.

El casi calvo hombre lo tomo en brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo – diviértete ¿sí? Un auto vendrá a buscarte cuando termine para llevarte al aeropuerto.

Peter asintió seguro y sintiéndose mucho mejor vio partir al hombre, al voltear suspiró. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Una mujer que tenía un cartel en la remera con el nombre "María" se le acercó.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Sabes cuál es tu cabaña?

~

Por la tarde había distintas actividades, Peter intentaba enseñarle a Ned, su compañero de cabaña, el arte del esgrima, el chico era torpe y no terminaba de comprender del todo cómo hacer aquellos movimientos.

\- Me rindo Peter – dijo cansado sentándose en el suelo.

\- Oh... - dijo algo desilusionado y miro a su otra compañera MJ que rápidamente negó con cara de que ni se le ocurriera. Traía la mascará puesta asique nadie pudo ver la mueca que puso, era el primer día y no quería ya aburrirse.

Johnny vio la situación y le robó rápido la espada y la máscara que tenía Ned en la mano, colocandosela.

\- ¿Acaso estas buscando contrincante?

Peter sonrió aunque nadie lo vio - ¿crees ser lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentarme? – dijo jugando aunque Johnny se lo tomó bien enserio, no le gustaba ser retado... bueno, en realidad amaba ser retado y Ben había dicho que había visto a aquel chico bajar de una limusina con mayordomo y todo, no le gustaba la gente creída.

Rápidamente empuñó la espada y lo enfrentó. - ¿Te crees muy bueno? ¿Quién eres?

Peter esquivaba los ataques con elegancia – Peter, Peter Stark. – dijo casi orgulloso de su apellido.

\- Bueno, Peter Stark – lo hizo retroceder rápidamente y el chico sorprendido por sus movimientos termino cayendo en un balde grande de madera que contenía agua. – acabas de perder en manos de Johhny Rogers.

Peter abrió la boca ofendido y se quitó la máscara mientras veía como el aparentemente rubio que ahora le daba la espalda se quitaba la suya. Johnny miró sonriente a sus amigos y al resto de las personas que se habían juntado en el lugar. Se extrañó por las expresiones de éstos, principalmente por la de Susan, cuya mirada iba de su contrincante a sí mismo.

\- Oh por dios, son iguales – dijo Ned sentado en el pasto.

Peter, que ahora había salido del balde con ayuda de María que se había acercado al ver el revuelo, tosió para llamar la atención del rubio y cuando volteó se quedó boquiabierto. Era como verse en un espejo.

Johnny también lo miro sumamente extrañado, era como una versión de sí mismo pero con pelo negro, y claramente mucho más refinado y su tez era un poco más blanca probablemente por la falta del sol, pero después... sí, era idéntico a él.

Los encargados del lugar los llevaron a otras actividades y ambos chicos decidieron ignorar el evidente parecido entre ellos.

~

La primera noche Johnny había organizado el ya clásico juego de cartas en su cabaña, jugaban al póker y acababa de ganar por séptima vez, todos sabían que era el mejor aunque cada año lo volvían a intentar.

Escucharon la puerta y voltearon a ver, el supuesto Peter Stark entraba con sus amigos, se había puesto una chaqueta de cuero y venía con una bolsa con dinero. Ned se había colocado unos lentes de sol negros que en el segundo dos de entrar lo habían hecho tropezar por la falta de luz, y detrás venía MJ ignorando la situación, casi como si la hubieran arrastrado hacia allí.

\- ¿Puede ser que el que está buscando contrincantes seas vos ahora? – preguntó sonriente y se sentó frente a él.

Johnny levantó una ceja – ¿Trajiste la suficiente plata para perder Stark? – comenzó a repartir las cartas.

Peter sonrió – Ya veremos quién pierde Rogers.

Los niños miraban atentos el juego y cuchicheaban entre sí, sus respectivos amigos estaban a sus lados animándolos.

\- Te tengo una propuesta, el que pierda tendrá que saltar al lago

Peter sonrió – Claro

\- Pero... desnudo – dijo seguro de sí mismo, tenía uno de los puntajes más altos, no había manera de que fuera tan bueno para ganarle.

Peter le hizo ademán de que mostrara sus cartas aceptando el reto.

\- ¿Trajiste toalla? Porque te cuento – deja ver las cartas – flor corrida de diamantes.

\- Uff... eres bueno Rogers, pero... - la sonrisa de Johnny desapareció – lo lamento por ti – muestra las cartas – flor imperial.

Todos los espectadores se alteraron y comenzaron a hacer alboroto, Peter era el primero en ganarle al rubio en 2 años.

~

Como habían acordado, Johnny tuvo que cumplir con su propio reto y cuando se metió al agua MJ animó a todos a esconderle las cosas y llevárselas, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Susan y Ben no pudieron impedirlo pero le dijeron quienes se habían encargado de aquello. Peter Stark no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

En la madrugada los tres se escabulleron de su cabaña y entraron a la de Stark y sus compañeros, habían llevado varias cosas para divertirse. Llenaron a Ned de miel colocando las plumas en un balde encima suyo con un hilo aferrado a su dedo, en cuanto se moviera caerían. A MJ le habían llenado el cabello y la almohada de crema. Para Peter habían preparado lo mejor, en cuanto los otros dos despertaran, el chico querría salir de allí para quejarse con alguien y sería el primero en abrir la puerta, al hacerlo le caería un balde gigante con un líquido asqueroso y pegajoso.

Efectivamente en cuando la trompeta sonó en el altavoz a la mañana para que los niños despertaran, mientras los 3 chicos observaban desde la ventana, Ned despertó y al sentirse embadurnado con aquello se sentó rápido en la cama gritando, las plumas cayeron y se le pegaron en todo el cuerpo. MJ por su parte toco extrañada la almohada y después de una mueca de resignación chupo su dedo.

Al escuchar el grito el director del campamento, Fury, fue hacia la puerta y la tocó. Sin pensarlo los 3 niños que espiaban se le aparecieron intentando llevárselo a otro lado pero Peter se avivó del plan que habían creado asique lo animó a entrar, y el hombre sin escuchar a los demás se metió en la cabaña, cayéndole el líquido y haciéndolo tropezar dejándolo en el suelo.

Johnny, Susan y Ben se taparon la boca asustados. Fury se levantó como pudo y enojadísimo señalo a Peter y a Johnny – Tú y tú, agarren sus cosas. ¡Van a la cabaña de aislamiento!

~

La cabaña de aislamiento era el castigo del campamento, y la rivalidad entre ellos había sido clara desde el principio asique los obligarían a pasar los 3 días restantes de campamento juntos allí. Y no había castigo peor para esos dos que tener que aguantarse.

Caminaron resignados hasta el lugar sin si quiera dirigirse la palabra. Al llegar cada uno comenzó a colocar sus cosas. Johnny se dedicó a pegar sus posters de bandas, le gustaba el rock asique la mayoría eran de AC/DC, Guns n' Roses y algunos de Bon Jovi. Peter por su lado acomodó sus libros y colgó correctamente su ropa.

Johnny se tiró en la cama jugando con un yoyó mientras lo miraba intentando descifrar porque se tomaba tanto trabajo en aquello - ¿No te cansas?

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó sin mirarlo.

\- De ser tan patético. – Le dijo en broma pero al no recibir más respuesta de Peter que un rodeo de ojos, volvió a hablar – lo siento, solo juego. No lo sé... de hacer todo tan perfecto.

\- Pues no, así me lo enseñó mi padre y considero que es lo correcto – cerró la puerta del placar y se sentó en su cama. - ¿Y vos no te cansas de hacer todas las cosas mal? – miró la valija todavía medio hecha en la cama del contrario.

\- ¡Hey! – le reprocho pero rió un poco – Los posters me importan más...

Los dos chicos rieron un poco. Johnny saltó de la cama para rebuscar entre sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué buscas? – pregunto curioso Peter.

\- Oh, solo Oreos... soy completamente adicto.

Peter rió – sonara raro y mucha gente dice que es asqueroso... pero amo las oreos con mantequilla de maní – Johnny se dio vuelta sorprendido con una sonrisa en el rostro, en la mano tenía el paquete de oreos y efectivamente a su lado, un bote de mantequilla de maní.

Se habían sentado en la cama a comer mientras charlaban, por algún motivo se sentían un poco más a gusto estando en presencia del otro.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó el rubio metiéndose una galletita en la boca.

\- Cumpliré 12 el 11 de octubre.

Johnny se atragantó – yo también.

\- ¿qué? ¿tu cumpleaños es el 11 de octubre?

\- Si... que raro.

Se quedaron conversando por un largo rato hasta que Johnny decidió salir de la cabaña.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – lo siguió afuera Peter.

\- Me dio sed...

\- Johnny... ¿cómo es tu mamá?

\- Bueno... en realidad tengo dos papas... aunque solo conozco a uno.

\- ¿Nunca lo viste? – preguntó extrañado tocando su collar, aquel que tenía desde su nacimiento con una P.

\- Pues... no, pero sé que es muy lindo, solo tengo una foto suya vieja que le encontré a mi padre y me vio viéndola tanto que me la regaló.

Peter parecía estar procesando aquella información dada cuando Johnny volvió a hablar – Sabes... en serio tengo sed, iré a la cafetería ¿no queres nada?

\- ¡Johnny! ¿podes parar de pensar en tu estomago en un momento como este? – dijo casi emocionado volviendo a entrar en la cabaña.

El rubio lo siguió extrañado - ¿A qué te refieres con un momento como este?

\- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? – lo volteó a ver – Johnny ambos tenemos dos papás, tu no conoces a uno, y yo no conozco a otro. – Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro razonando – tu tienes una vieja foto de tu padre, y yo tengo una vieja foto del mío, aunque al menos la tuya debe ser una foto completa. – Johnny abrió la boca en sorpresa y corrió a buscar entre sus cosas – la mía es una pequeña y rota parte, una foto cortada a la mitad que... - noto la acción del chico y paro de caminar - ¿qué haces?

Johnny sacó de su valija un pedazo de papel y se lo pegó al pecho – esta es la foto de mi padre... y está cortada a la mitad también.

\- ¿Justo en la mitad? – pregunto expectante Peter.

\- Justo en la mitad.

El castaño corrió también a buscar en un cajón y volvió con su foto.

\- Ok, a la cuenta de tres las mostraremos al mismo tiempo.

\- 1...

\- 2...

\- 3 –dijeron al mismo tiempo y dejaron ver su parte de la foto.

Efectivamente era la misma foto recortada, y cuando vieron a sus propios padres no lo pudieron creer.


	2. Capítulo 2

Los dos miraban la porción de foto del contrario, reconocían a sus propios padres en ellas.

\- Ese es mi papá - dijo algo conmocionado Peter.

\- Y ese es el mio - Johnny estaba boquiabierta.

Una campana sonó rompiendo el ambiente. 

\- Creo que esa es la campana del almuerzo... - dijo Peter rompiendo con aquella hermosa imagen que se había creado al poner las dos fotos juntas.

\- No importa, se me fue el hambre... - dijo mirando su propia foto, asique aquel chico había vivido sus 11 años con el que se suponía era su padre. - entonces... si tu papá es mi papá, y el mio es el tuyo...  y los dos nacimos el 11 de octubre - esperó un poco intentando procesar la información pero sonrió - ¡entonces tu y yo somos hermanos! - la emoción podía percibirse en su voz, sentia que el estomago le apretaba.

\- Exacto, Johnny... ¡Somos gemelos! - dijo sonriendo ampliamente y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. 

Todas aquellos rencores que podían llegar a haber en algun momento se habían esfumado, no tan solo compartían padres, si no tambien la experiencia de vivir sin uno de ellos. 

\- ¡Espera! - Johnny se separó - tengo una idea increible - dijo entusiasmado y se lo llevo a la rastras hacia una de las camas sentandolos - ¿tu quieres conocer a mi papá verdad? Porque yo no he dejado de soñar con conocer al mio.

Peter sonrió y toco su medallita con la P que cargaba en el cuello, asintió - Si, muero por conocerlo. 

Johnny se paró y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro - entonces tenemos que hacer algo al respecto! somos gemelos despues de todo, todo el mundo se impresiono de lo iguales que somos - lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó frente al espejo. Ambos se miraron, si... Uno era rubio y otro morocho, eso era lo más complicado de todo, pero despues sus facciones eran casi exactamente iguales. 

\- ¿A qué te referis? - pregunto Peter confundido mirandose a si mismo, sintió que el rubio lo giraba y lo ponia frente a el.

\- Peter, somos exactamente iguales, no notarán la diferencia, yo podre conocer a tu padre, y tu podras conocer al mio ¡Además luego tendran que verse para cambiarnos de nuevo!

Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos, era la mejor idea que había oido en su vida - ¡Si! solo tendremos que... cambiar tu cabello supongo

Johnny se pusó serio - no cambiaremos mi cabello, cambiaremos el tuyo - dijo ahora preocupado

\- Claro que no! es mucho más creible que tu te hayas teñido a que yo me haya aclarado el pelo, obviamente. 

 

El rostro de emoción que antes tenía había desaparecido por completo, y ahora que habían convencido a una de las cuidadoras adolescentes de comprarles tintura, solo quedaba realizar el proceso. 

\- Entonces solo esperamos una media hora, 40 minutos y ya- dijo leyendo la caja. En la mesa habia potes, brochas y manchas por doquier. 

\- Yo no quería hacer esto - expresó sufridamente un Johnny embadurnado de tintura con los pelos duros. Amaba su cabello rubio, en verano además se le aclaraba y se parecía aun más a su padre... su padre... - ¡Hey!  ¿cómo no lo pense? esto no funcionara

\- ¿porqué? esto dice que el tinte dura más de dos meses. No se te ira enseguida... supongo - dijo la última palabra dudoso

-  No el tinte tonto ¿Que se supone que hagamos con mis ojos azules eh?

Peter extrañado caminó hasta quedar bien en frente suyo - Uh... - solo pudo decir, se notaban, eran extremadamente azules. Estaba un poco celoso, siempre había deseado haber tenido los ojos de su papá, y recien ahora los notaba realmente - no nos puede cambiar magicamente los ojos de color... 

\- ¿Lentes de contacto?

Peter suspiro frustrado - no, no tiene sentido... no vamos a poder hacerlo - se sentó en la cama. 

\- Peter, vamos a hacerlo. Conseguiremos esos lentes de contacto. 

~

 

Efectivamente consiguieron los dos pares de lentes de contacto de la misma chica que la de la tintura, ella agradecía el dinero mientras Peter refunfuñaba, había tenido que gastar el dinero que le había dado su padre para emergencias y no le gustaba nada la idea de los lentes además. 

Johnny se había mirado en el espejo por al menos 40 minutos, sus facciones cambiaban tanto con el cabello oscuro, ahora sí que nadie del campamento los diferenciaba, pero cuando se colocó aquellos lentes de contacto... dios, hasta le dio escalofríos, no se reconocía a sí mismo. 

\- No, no puedo - decía Peter estirandose la piel con la mano izquierda e intentando acercar la lente a su ojo. Ya estaban irritados ambos, y tenía las mejillas mojadas de las lagrimas que le caían inconscientemente por el esfuerzo. 

\- A ver, dame - Johnny quizo hacerse cargo de la situación pero Peter retrocedió rapido evitandolo.

\- ¡No! que no puedo hacerlo. 

\- Escuchame Peter Stark, si yo pude teñirme mi hermoso y rubio cabello, vos podes ponerte un plastiquito en los ojos. 

El nombrado suspiro, lo miro sufrido y supo que su hermano no le daría ninguna otra opción. Se volvió a acercar al espejo y finalmente termino de acercar la lente a su globo ocular. Cerró rapido, y sintió como esta se acomodó naturalmente. Luego de repetir la acción con la otra, se alejó un poco y se miro a sí mismo, así sería si hubiera tomado al menos algunos de los genes de su padre... 

Johnny le paso el brazo por el hombro - bien hermanito, solo falta aprendernos absolutamente todo sobre la vida del otro. 

~

Ahora sabían todo. Johnny tuvo que aprender que su padre era un importante ingeniero y que tenia una empresa multimillonaria; "básicamente soy heredero de una fortuna que te ibas a quedar vos solo" se quejó pero Peter lo recriminó con la mirada y lo dejó seguirle explicando. Tenía a Jarvis, el mayordomo "más fiel del universo" y en quien más confiaba su padre aparentemente. Tambien tenía a su abuelo Howard que tambien había sido un gran empresario pero ahora era mayor y solo se dedicaba a fumar, leer el diario y por supuesto, jugar al poker con su nieto. 

 

Peter supo que Johnny vivía con su padre en una especie de quinta, o quiza campo... lo había descripto como muy muy grande, y tecnicamente era un viñedo... asique suponía que era un campo. Tenía caballos y todo, su yegua era básicamente lo más importante que tenía, ademas de Dodger! porque Johnny había adoptado al perrito cuando se había aparecido en la puerta hambriento. Ni el ni su padre se habían podido resistir, y eran inseparables aunque ahora ya estaba gigante. 

Además, practicamente su tia Nat se la pasaba en la casa, no era la hermana de su padre, pero era como si lo fuera, era su mejor amiga desde siempre. Ayudaba a Steve con todos los quehaceres y la crianza de Johnny desde que se convirtió en padre soltero, según el menor, era la persona más cool que existia en el planeta, pero era muy perspicaz, y tendrían que tener cuidado con ocultarle semejante hecho. 

Practicaron una y otra vez el saludo que Peter hacía desde que tenía memoria con Jarvis, no era dificil pero le costaría hacerlo con naturalidad, por lo que los 3 días que restaban de campamento se lo pasaron repitiendolo una y otra vez. 


End file.
